Writer's Cut: First Night
by dinolove453
Summary: You wanted it, you got it. Maggie and Nate’s first night together. Rated for sex, let’s face it. Outtake from “Real World.”


Writer's Cut: First Night

Summary: You wanted it, you got it. Maggie and Nate's first night together. Rated for sex, let's face it. Outtake from "Real World."

Maggie POV

We were quiet in the car when we drove to his house. I had in my purse my essentials: a condom (although Nate probably had five) my night dress, my birth control pills, and a brush. I felt my heart beat wildly out of control, and Nate looked nervous too. Maybe it _would _have been better if we had just done it spontaneously, instead of building up all the pressure.

I found myself being picked up by Nate once we had parked, bridal style, once again. I breathed softly into his neck, feeling more and more nervous by the second. Soon enough we were in his bedroom, and his bed was covered in rose petals. He set me down and began to softly kiss my mouth and neck, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Hey Nate?" I breathed. He looked up and stared into my eyes.

"Yeah Mags?" he murmured.

"Can I get changed first?" I murmured. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to get changed too," he breathed. We smiled at each other and he left the room. I quickly pulled off my dress and pulled on my night slip, feeling its smooth blue silk hug me nicely. I took a deep breath and lay down on the bed, my heart going at faster than light speeds.

I heard a soft knock at the door. I took another deep breath and called out, "OK."

He walked in, dressed in his flannel pajamas. He smiled at me weakly and sat next to me.

"I love you," he whispered softly. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, my heart still going at a racing pace.

"I love you too," and he leaned in to kiss my lips.

Everything was moving in slow motion. He was kissing my lips, pulling me up close to him, breathing heavily against me. I was entangling my fingers into his hair, my head spinning, everything I touched on fire. Soon enough he had laid me down on the bed, him still holding me tightly, and we were still kissing. I shifted my legs so they were wrapped around his hips. My night dress was hitching up at this action. Nate groaned softly into my mouth and ran his fingers through my hair. It was like at every touch he made my body burst into flames.

Nate moved his lips from mine and started to trail kisses down my neck, reaching my collar and breathing heavily against my chest. I felt my chest heaving up and down from the anticipation. After a moment's rest Nate started to kiss my shoulders and arms, breathing softly against them. The hairs on my arms stood up when he sucked paticularily hard on my collar bone.

"Nate," I breathed. He soon returned his lips to mine and continued to kiss them, his tongue graciously licking my lips. I gasped and opened my mouth, and our tongues quickly wrapped around each other. My mind was spinning at every new sense.

Soon enough Nate broke away, albeit reluctantly. His breathing slowed, and he just looked at me, my hair probably all messed up because _his_ looked like it was standing up on each end.

"What?" I breathed, my heart rate calming. He gently kissed my forehead and then leaned down to the bottom of my slip, which had now hitched up to just cover my abdomen. He slowly pulled it up and I complied, raising my hands above my head. I was left in my bra and panties, breathing shallowly and feeling a blush creep up to my cheeks.

He leaned down and kissed my lips, "You're beautiful."

I managed a weak smile and leaned over to pull Nate's flannel shirt over his head. He obliged, and soon enough I got his pajama pants off him, too. We were both only in our underwear, and there was no going back.

I kissed his chest, breathing heavily. Nate laid me down and started kissing the top of my breasts, unclasping my bra smoothly and pulling it off of me. I breathed sharply as he looked at me, his own breath not coming out at all. He leaned down and started kissing them, gently licking my breasts and nipples. I gasped and gripped his shoulders, new waves of feeling spreading through me.

"N-Nate," I moaned, breathing heavily against him.

He leaned up and kissed my lips again as I rewrapped my legs around his waist. He groaned and soon enough we were entangled in each other, a mass of limbs and bodies, only separated by our underpants. My fingers entangled in his hair as his hands pressed me to him on my back. Our kisses were more enflamed than they had ever been.

"Maags," he moaned against my mouth as I wrenched his boxers off in one swift motion. I straddled him again, rubbing against him, my underwear protecting us. He groaned loudly and let go of me, his limbs weak, "_Maggie!_" He rested against the back of the bed, gripping my waist, and I knew I had to stop soon or else he was going to release now, when I didn't want him to.

I smiled and untangled my legs from around him and lay back on the bed again, breathing heavily. He poised over me and gently pulled off my panties.

"I'm going to do something Shane told me helps… 'cause the first time does hurt," his look was apologetic and pleading. I nodded, my breathing shallow. He gently slipped his fingers inside of me, making my head spin. He opened his fingers inside of me, expanding me, and making me squeal softly.

"Nate!" I moaned, my eyes closing automatically. It was just wave after wave of pleasure when he continued to touch me.

Suddenly, the pleasure was over. I breathed in through my nose and opened my eyes, glaring at him.

"Why'd ya stop?" my voice was a surprising growl. Nate chuckled.

"I didn't complain when you stopped before," he breathed softly. I nodded, sighing, and I reached over to where a condom was waiting on the nightstand. I ripped it open and, pinching the top, pulled it over his member. He groaned softly and pushed me back down so he was hovering hover me again.

"Any time it hurts too much you can tell me," he begged, his eyes desperate, "I don't want to hurt you."

I leaned up and kissed his lips hungrily, "And you won't. The first time I do this it's going to hurt. And I want to only do this with you," I breathed. He nodded and gently slid into me. Intense pressure filled me from every corner, and I gasped. It stung.

"Maggie? Oh no," he sighed, starting to pull out.

"_No_," I growled, grabbing his buttocks and pushing him back into me. I would _not_ let him stop.

He groaned at this gesture and I found it hurt less the second time.

"Wait," I murmured, "That helped."

He nodded and breathed softly, kissing the nape of my neck when he pulled out and pushed back in. The fact that he was controlling himself, going gently, meant that he _did_ have the self control of a God.

Soon enough, the pain ebbed away into pleasure.

"Nate," I moaned, "Faster."

He grunted softly and accelerated, but that still wasn't enough. Our bodies were on _fire_.

"Harder, please," I cried. He caught my lips in a searing kiss and went at it harder, causing me to buck against him. Now our bodies were moving together, the pace accelerating and intensifying rapidly.

"Maggie!" he groaned louder.

"NATE!" I screamed, hitting my release all too soon. He continued for a few moments before hitting his, screaming out, "MAGGIE!" and crumpling on top of me. He gently rolled off of me and lay panting in the bed sheets. I sat up and turned off the light. We were both panting uncontrollably.

The moonlight danced on the sheets of the bed. It was dark. I was sitting up in the sheets, tangled in them like my hair was, breathing softly and calmly. It was like everything had suddenly fallen into place.

"Mags?" I heard him whisper next to me. I smoothly turned around and faced him, his face illuminated by the moonlight. I smiled and laid down next to him, feeling my hair fall all over my shoulders.

"Yeah?" I breathed, smiling wider than I had in a long time. He grinned back in much the same, uncontrolled fashion.

"You're amazing," he inhaled. I giggled.

"No, _you're_ amazing," I sighed. He smirked and kissed me softly.

"Well, _you're_ beautiful," Nate smiled. I giggled.

"And _you're_ the most intoxicating person I've ever met," I grinned. He kissed me again before stroking my hair.

"Go to sleep, little Maggie," he chuckled, "I'll be here, always."

I smiled a little and, soon enough, fell asleep with my head on his chest.

CampRock

I woke up the next morning feeling even more disoriented than when I had woken up after I had hit my head on that table. I sat up and looked around, and saw the faintest glimmers of sunlight dancing in the window. I looked forward at the mirror facing the bed, and was amazed at what I saw. My hair was tangled beyond all known belief, and I had a bright red hickey on my collar bone. I rubbed my eyes and turned to face Nate. He was snoring, the sheets graciously covering his bottom half, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

I breathed softly and stood up, pulling on his flannel shirt over my head. I grabbed my brush out of my purse and attempted to pull it through my hair, but the attempt was failing. I groaned and threw the brush on the dresser, and at that moment Nate stirred in the bed.

I turned back and crawled back into it, leaning on my elbow to watch his amazing face while he stirred and finally woke up. He sat up smoothly, rubbing his eyes, and turned to look at me with a wide grin.

"Hi Mags," he smiled, "You look amazing in my shirt."

I giggled, "My hair, however…"

He reached out and gently touched some of the tangled brown mess, "It's always beautiful. I'm just sorry that some of it will be lost when you foolishly brush through it."

"Why is brushing through it foolish?" I giggled.

"Because I'm just going to muss it up again at a later date," he breathed, kissing my lips softly. I smiled into it.

"Well, I have to see people before then, so brushing is required," I giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, be presentable to normal society." I burst into fresh laughter.

"I'm going to go take a shower, first. Throw out that condom," I reminded him while I got up and started walking to the bathroom.

He got up too, throwing the condom out in the trash, before following me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Now what makes you think you're showering alone?" he breathed in my ear.

"Nate!" I laughed, "Fine. But no actual sex."

He turned me around so I would face him and see his pout. I giggled.

"I just don't want to push it, and I don't think _you_ want to wear a condom in the shower," I giggled. He thought for a minuet and nodded with a smile.

I kissed Nate's cheek and stepped into the bathroom. I grabbed two towels and set them out, though Nate was already in the shower. I stepped in behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

We spent the shower exploring each other's bodies, running our hands all over each other, carefully not letting his member get anywhere near my center. I breathed heavily when he turned me around and pressed my back to his front, placing his hands on my abdomen and burying his face in my hair.

"I love you, Maggie," he breathed in my ear.

"I love you, Nate," I replied, turning around to face him again and kissing him at a distance.

We managed to untangle my hair in the shower using conditioner and a wet comb, and I managed to get his curls to stop sticking up. Soon enough we were out of there, breathing heavily and shiny from both water and sweat.

When we were both fully clothed, he watched me walk from his room down the steps as he followed me.

"I can't live without you, Mags," Nate murmured, coming up to me and pulling me into his arms, spinning me around.

"I can't live without you, Nate," I giggled softly. He then ran back upstairs, shuffled around in the room, and came back quickly.

"Do you want this?" Nate asked softly. I looked, and he was holding a ring. It was made out of turquoise, with light blue gems inside.

"What is it?" I smirked.

"It's a promise ring. See, look on the inside," he explained. I took the ring and looked inside. The inscription read _Forever_.

"Yes," I took it and put it on my right ring finger, "I want it."

Nate grinned at me and grabbed my hand, lacing my fingers with his.

"Then let's go see Mitchie and Shane," he murmured, and we were walking outside, our faces bearing the silliest grins since children's programming.

It was better than I had ever imagined.

AN: Wow. That was fun to write out from my notebook. Tomorrow… the last two chapters of Real World! Yay! Or, really, boo. Take your pick. Please review!


End file.
